Fate of Fire
by RenaissanceLou
Summary: AU. Eight years ago, international law stated that any superhuman who openly displayed any degree of his or her powers was to be exterminated by a government official for posing a threat to the public. Now, the government needs their help to defend the world- and the team of ten exceptionally gifted young men that they've assembled is anything but predictable. Yaoi, mostly AbeMiha.
1. Chapter 1

He tightened the coat of his perfectly pressed suit around himself out of no more then nervous habit before he told his butler to answer the incoming call from his boss. He sat in his office, the holographic screens illuminated with a dark blue levitated from his state-of-the-art, expensive desk that made a semi circle with his body at the center- covered in a chrome finish, with touch-sensitive controls on top, truly the epitome of the hopes and dreams for the futuristic twenty-first century. He had literally six seconds to admire the machine before he heard a female voice, resembling of a cinderblock wrapped in velvet, ring throughout the room in a dangerous tone.

_"Hanai."_

He jumped out of his trance and looked upward, as if a God were addressing him.

"My apologies, General, I was-"

_"No time for excuses, Captain."_ The exasperated agent bit his lip in silent embarrassment- it was as if the entire room was belittling him with a voice that could move mountains. _"Have you made any progress with the task at hand?"_

Hanai usually wasn't one for sitting around, fidgeting his thumbs- for the General to even question his work ethic meant that she was on to him and his recent struggles with doubt- something he didn't usually associate with his job. He usually received his orders and carried them out, and didn't let any of his personal feelings on the assignment get in the way. But with this most recent order, something- and that something was definitely doubt and maybe a tinge of fear- was holding him back from doing what his superior was telling him to do.

"I…" Even in verbally responding to the General did his reluctance come through. "I haven't put the effort into it that I necessarily need to, and for that I apo-"

_"And why not?"_ The General asked impatiently. Hanai felt his head begin to ache._ "I gave you this assignment well over two weeks ago."_

"I know, ma'am, I just don't…" and there it was again, the reluctance that had choked Hanai since the General assigned this mission. "It's definitely on my list of priorities, I haven't necessarily-"

_"You don't trust us,"_ she said, cutting him off and causing Hanai to shut his eyes in frustration, _"do you, Captain?"_

Hanai sighed. He wasn't certain if it were them or himself that he couldn't bring himself to trust. If he was going to speak his mind, he had might as well let it out now. "It just doesn't seem like a smart option, considering what happened eight years ago-"

_"First of all, Hanai, what happened eight years ago was an experimental resolution that was made by a completely different generation of officials, and can be fixed. And second, smart option or not, it's our only option."_

Hanai knew he should just nod his head and give the typical "roger that", like he did when General Momoe first gave him his assignment. But the words came out before he could even think to stop them- "I don't think you've got the right guy for the job, General. This just seems impossible." He started to regret saying them, but didn't have time to before Momoe bounced back, as she always did.

_"If we didn't think you to be capable of the impossible, Hanai, we would have never asked you to join us."_ The authoritative voice had always been able to both stop Hanai's heart and melt it._ "We gave this to you for a reason. We believe in you. All that's missing is for you to believe in yourself."_

Hanai gulped. It's all he could think of to do.

_"Now listen,"_ she began, taking the quiet as an acceptance that she was right, _"hop on this, immediately. It's critical that you get these men together for us."_

Hanai nodded before he remembered that she couldn't see it. "Yes, General."

_"This is more important than any task we've ever given you."_

"I know, General. I understand."

_"That was your identical response the last time we spoke."_

Hanai groaned. "I don't know what else I'm supposed to say," he began massaging his temples as he brought up the files that Momoe had sent him when she first asked him to do this for her- the profiles of nine young men that had been asked to go anonymous after the Secret Sevice had ordered that superhumans no longer make public appearances, or risk being assassinated on the spot. "Other than to pray for me."

_"I will, Captain."_ Hanai knew she meant it. _"Oh, and Hanai…"_

Hanai lifted his head and made a quiet noise behind his lips as a half-hearted response.

_"You could've just asked to have Tajima removed from the assignment if that's what the problem is."_

Hanai's eyes went wide and his cheeks turned a deep scarlet. _Oh, fu-_

"Th-that was never a concern, General!" He suddenly found himself losing his professional composure, a feeling that made him extremely uncomfortable. "I'm busy with this task now, so if you don't mind, I'll excuse myself… over and out!"

He heard the slightest beginnings of one of General Momoe's famous laughs before he hung up and buried his flustered nose into his work.

* * *

_In New York City…_

While searching for an apartment, Takaya Abe never dreamed he would've ended up with a skyline penthouse on one of the most highly priced buildings in the city, with stainless steel appliances and a view that could put a postcard to absolute shame. Then again, he was searching for an apartment long before his dramatic, unexpected promotion to CEO of Pilot Inc., the leading manufacturer of the newest generation of expensive computers and holographic organizers.

He drank his coffee in his living area, looking out into the city, while expensive hardwood floors reflected his figure below him as he stood before a giant window that covered the entire north wall of the first floor. He could see all the traffic, all the people, all the beautiful buildings of the concrete safari. How had he ended up here? This time ten years ago he was barely making it off of dumpster scraps in the slums of the darkest places in Japan, all the while trying to support his brother.

He laid his coffee down on a black, modern coffee table that sat in front of his white leather couch, which was an absolute bitch to keep clean- not that he was the one with that responsibility.

"Abe-san." he heard behind him in a soft but rushed voice. "If you don't leave soon, you'll be late to work."

He turned to see Chiyo, his faithful house maid, in her typical sweater and jeans washing his dishes from a wonderful breakfast, looking at Abe with a worried, but kind light in her eyes. "I know you've moved up to quite a high position, but you still have to be on time…"

"I know, Chi-san." he saw her lightly blush at the mention of her nickname and smiled to himself. "I'll leave soon. Please dust off the alter for me really quickly, I need to say a word before I go."

She wordlessly left her dishes to accomplish the short task, knowing that there was no arguing with Abe when there came to paying his daily respects- and there didn't need to be.

On his way out, both he and his friend kneeled before the small white table alter- made of pure marble, for Abe would have it no less then extravagant- the picture of a smiling young boy in white resting next to a dimly lit candle that Chiyo lit every morning as part of her routine.

"Thank you for watching over me yet another day, Shun." Abe whispered lovingly with his head lowered and his eyes closed. "Please keep your loving eye on me for now and for always, brother."

Chiyo whispered similar respects before the two bid each other farewell and Abe was out the door.

It was a typical business day- answering emails, discussing possible purchases for an expansion (how Pilot could expand anymore than it all ready had, Abe had no clue- he just knew that businesses were going under and wanted to save jobs) and texting Chiyo on what dinner needed to be. Anything more dynamic than that could wait until tomorrow, or next week- Abe was the CEO, now. He said when and he said where and he said how, but most importantly he said _if_. If Takaya Abe didn't get around to doing it, then it wasn't important enough in the first place. A simple philosophy.

He shouted his near-flawless English at employees all day, every day- so it was certainly improving, so he had grown accustomed to speaking the difficult language. He would often catch himself speaking English when he got home out of sheer habit, to the flabbergasted (but hilarious) facial expressions of his maid and friend. He wondered when he could forget Japanese all together- he wouldn't have minded doing such if he didn't have to communicate with Chiyo and the few friends he still had in Japan.

His secretary beeped in as he was finishing up on his reading of sales reports. "Mr. Abe, you have someone trying to reach you."

_Great, _he thought with a tired exhale. He wasn't in what would exactly be known as a mood for conversation. If he were in the mood for anything, it would be to either punch someone or have a bowl of Chiyo's miso soup. "Transfer them over." he told her flatly.

"Takaya Abe here of Pilot Inc., how may I help you?" he said it with such a monotone that he was shocked to hear the other line actually respond back.

He heard a soft giggle, followed by perfect Japanese. _"Your English has improved so much, Takaya."_

The voice, a voice so perfect and calm and gentle, shocked him so strongly that he dropped his diet coke on his desk, and then proceeded to go into a panicked attempt to clean everything up, a blush apparent on his face. "R-Ren! Hey… Hold on, I just spilled something all over my desk…"

"_Is now a bad time?"_

"No, no, I just… I didn't expect…I mean last time you called the house… How did you get to a phone?" he cursed and heard his friend laugh at him. "H-hold that thought, Ren." he put the phone down on a dry spot and rushed to his office bathroom, which he thankfully had to himself. He pulled a few paper towels out of the dispenser, simultaneously taking a deep breath to get his emotions in tact-Mihashi always made him a bit anxious- and rushed to get back on the phone with his old friend.

"Ok, that's better…" he wiped the beverage away and trashed the paper towels, now with free hands, but still unable to relax. "I'm sorry, you uh… you kind of surprised me there."

He heard Ren Mihashi giggle again, and Abe pictured his loving, shy smile and felt washed over in peace. _"I didn't mean to scare you or anything."_

"No, It was a nice surprise. A very welcome one." Abe sighed in contentment- how he had missed this man. "But anyway… how did you get to a phone, again? I know you used the one at the store last time, but you also told me it was about to go under…"

"_I'm living with Shuugo and Hiroyuki-san for the time being. They have one."_

Relief settled in Abe's heart. "Good to know you're somewhere safe."

"_Of course I am. Things have gotten better since you left. Well, for us at least."_

Abe's head drifted back to some of the few good memories he had while still living in Japan- he, Shun, Mihashi, and a bunch of other boys playing around like the world didn't suck as much as it did- like tomorrow didn't hold hell. It was when Abe was with Mihashi- and only when he was with Mihashi- that he wasn't completely miserable as a child. They liked to call themselves a group of bandits, when all they stole was petty things and garbage.

As a child, the blonde was nothing less of a spastic, wet mop when it came to socializing. Mihashi made conversation, with much struggle, with Abe and their group of friends, but whenever someone else had to be talked to, Abe usually did it for him. And now, eight years later, he was talking in complete sentences.

"_Yeah, we're not in the slums anymore… we've all kind of moved into a cheap neighborhood. We were able to get decent jobs and whatnot… and Shuugo is a really great cook." _Despite Mihashi's attempts at reassuring Abe that he was in a good place, the CEO couldn't help but long for his best friend by his side again. _"Atsushi lives here too."_

Abe scoffed. "You mean Kanou dropped his pride long enough to let that chubby skinhead move in with him?"

Mihashi sighed. _"We've all made peace with him since you left, Takaya."_

Abe rolled his eyes. The old group, the gang that Abe and Mihashi rolled with back when they were just gum on the bottom of Japan's boot, were all living together in a small house in a cheap neighborhood, as grown men, while Abe was living the life in a high-class apartment, complete with a maid. He didn't know whether to be proud or guilty.

"So it's you, Kanou, Oda, and Hatake all in the same house? Is it not cramped?"

"_It's a one bedroom. I have a futon on the floor in the living room while Atsushi gets the couch-"_

Abe couldn't help but growl a bit under his breath.

"_No, I prefer it, really. And Hiroyuki-san and Shuugo sleep together in the bedroom. It's low on space, but it's actually really fun." _Abe could hear the gentle smile in Mihashi's words._ "We're like a family."_

"Son of a bitch, maybe I should just move back." Abe replied sarcastically.

Mihashi gasped. _"Y-you wouldn't really do that, would you?"_

Abe knew deep in his heart he only said that to hear Mihashi's adorable stutter- it had been limited to when he was shocked, or worried, or scared, or happy, or any deep emotion, rather then every single situation in the boy's life. "You know, if you really wanted or needed me to… I probably would." And Abe meant it, too. "I have the funds now, I could get back to Japan and we could try to work something out?"

There was silence on the other end for a while. _"I-… I would never ask you to do that, Takaya. And certainly not for me." _Abe smiled at Mihashi's hushed tone, despite the pain growing in his heart. _"As much as I miss you… I could never ask you to do something like that… it's not even an option."_

Of course it wasn't. All either wanted for each other was the other's happiness. It had been that way since they had first met… But if Abe could, if Abe could risk going back to that town, he would do it in seconds to get Mihashi and Oda and the rest of his boys out of that hell and into America- but Kanou was stubborn and didn't want to go to some unknown country, and Oda wasn't about to go anywhere without Kanou, and Hitake wasn't really invited, but still wouldn't have the balls to take the risk- and Mihashi, beautiful Mihashi, the one person in the world that could make Abe's heart beat louder and faster then he ever thought possible, couldn't bring himself to leave his friends, despite Abe begging him to escape to America with him, despite Mihashi wanting to be by Abe's side for the rest of his life, despite Abe feeling his soul melt away a little more every day that he and Mihashi were apart.

"_You've worked so hard, Takaya." _Mihashi said. _"You have your own company now! A big, successful, expensive company!"_

Abe bit his bottom lip before speaking. "I'd let it crumble for you."

"_I know you would." _Abe leaned back in his chair and sighed. _"But don't."_

Mihashi had grown up, and had better developed his speech… but the ideas in Mihashi's head that never came out because he simply couldn't express them were there and running wild now that he had improved his way of communication. Abe loved him and Mihashi knew that he loved him… that was what really mattered. But _damn, _it would be so much easier to wake up in the morning if Mihashi were there next to him.

"You don't understand how badly I wish you were here… Ren, I-"

"Mr. Abe." A figure in his office doorway interrupted. The brunette secretary looked at him nonchalantly, almost melancholically, like her eyelids were only open because they had to be. She had cold eyes, but perfect posture, as if she were a robot. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have another phone call."

Abe downcast his eyes at her, not sure if he was in the mood to kill. "You couldn't have paged me?"

"I did." she replied, just as coldly, "You didn't answer."

Abe looked down at his telephone to see three missed calls on the screen.

"_I'm sorry to hold you. I'll call you back later if you want."_

Abe ignored him. "You tell them I'm busy with another client, Janice, it's that simple."

She sighed. "I tried that too, Mr. Abe. They say it's urgent, and then they proceeded to threaten to go to much more drastic measures if you didn't answer."

Abe's eyes widened in disbelief. "Sounds like a lunatic. Tell him or her that I'm not interested in speaking with clients who threaten me."

"I tried that too."

Abe groaned. "Ren, I'll save this number and call you when I get home, okay?"

"_Okay, Mr. Abe." _Oh, he had developed a sense of humor, too. Abe considered smiling before he remembered why it was he was having to hang up.

They exchanged subtly reluctant goodbyes before Abe looked down to see that the line wasn't on hold anymore. "They hung up!" he exclaimed angrily. "Fuck, I'm sick of dealing with people."

It was then that Abe's cell phone went off.

He looked at it to see that the number was oddly laid out- a lot of zeroes, possibly an automated message tone. He knew that if he didn't answer it, they'd just leave a message or call again, so he pressed "Answer" and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he barked coldly.

"_I tried to contact you in a more professional way, but you didn't want to talk to me." _Was the first thing the stranger said, in flawless Japanese. The voice was a tad low, though it seemed forced, but it had a young-sounding rasp in it. It wasn't threatening, though it was certainly trying to be.

Abe's eyes narrowed. He motioned for Janice to close the door behind her. "Who is this?" he replied in his native language.

"_You can just call me Captain." _the man told Abe. The CEO rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this bullshit. Are you the shit-hook who threatened my secretary?"

"_I just told her that what I had to say was urgent, and if I didn't get to talk to you I would bring some boys to come speak with you in person." _Fifteen seconds of talking with this guy and Abe's patience was all ready running dangerously thin._ "Abe, this is a representative of the Secret Service of Japan. I have the ability to use whatever kind of persuasion I need."_

"Secret Service of Japan?" Abe replied, unimpressed. "Puh. What a joke."

"_Do you truly feel that way, Takaya?"_

The inquiry was mocking and childish sounding, and that set Abe on the edge. "I don't allow anyone but my friends to address me by my first name, punk. If this is a prank, then you should hang the fuck up before I have your line traced and your ass thrown in jail."

"_You're not taking me seriously- typical from a slug who grew up on the streets in Japan."_

Abe's eyes widened and his heart dropped to his chest- this guy knew about his past. He got over his shock quickly to slam his fist against his desk, frightening his secretary.

"Why don't you get your ass over to New York and say that to my face, you motherfucking pig?"

"_Oh I'm here, Abe. Long distance calls are a bitch… Expensive too." _

Abe dropped his phone on his desk and glared out the window to see the street blocked by a large, black vehicle and the base of the building surrounded by soldiers in black. So this guy was serious, after all.

He cursed loudly and told Janice to get security, only for the brunette to be gone when he turned to talk to her. He raced out into the hallway to see that it had been evacuated while the door was shut. Where a hundred workers once moved about freely was now desolate, as if the rapture had come and taken them in the short moments that Abe was on the phone with Mihashi and the asshole that dared make a fool out of him.

So this was where Japan was going to catch back up to him once and for all- Abe was physically sick at his stomach.

He heard footsteps down the hallway and turned to look at in their direction, his eyes aflame with anger and a pinch of fear. A young man in a suit, who couldn't have been much older or younger than Abe himself, walked coolly towards him, three guards behind him.

"Nice place you got here." he said with a grin. "Kind of reminds me of my own establishments in Tokyo."

"Burn in hell." Abe replied, venom leaking from his words. "What do you bastards want from me?"

The savvy leader of his group, his head shaved albeit a thin layer of platinum hair, carried himself with professional posture and a defined smirk. Abe couldn't help but take in the sight of the arrogant young man and feel as if a bit of his aura was forced.

"Wouldn't this have been so much easier if you would've just answered the phone the first time?" He tightened his suit coat around himself. "My name is Azusa Hanai. I've been working for the Japanese Branch of the Secret Weaponry and International Military espionage and law enforcement agency since I was eighteen." He grinned wickedly. "But people mostly call me Captain, considering I'm the Captain of the branch."

Abe rolled his eyes and groaned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, S.W.I.M.. I've dealt with you assholes before." He felt his eyes turn cold, and his heart suddenly began to ache at the name of the secret agency. "You're the bastards that murdered my little brother in Japan eight years ago."

Hanai gulped back some of his cockiness. "I'm aware of that. I read it in your profile. I knew you'd be a hard recruit because of it."

Abe's eyes went wide with disgust. "Recruit?" he barked hatefully. "I don't know what the hell it is you'd want to recruit me for, but I'd rather eat off my own face then work alongside you assholes."

The face off in the hallway was going to go absolutely nowhere until Abe put his foot down, and he knew it.

Hanai sighed out of frustration. "That was eight years ago, Abe." he muttered. "We have different people on top now, and drastic times call for-"

"You think I care?" the CEO spat. "You think eight years makes so much of a difference that I'd just forgive the people that shot my little brother? Get the fuck outta my sight."

"At least let me explain." The Captain asked hurriedly, holding out a hand to try and calm Abe. "We have a gang residing in Russia that has a threat level that is beyond critical. We need to recruit a team that has the ability to stop them. We've come to you because-"

"I know why I'm on your list. Trust me, it's been the bane of my existence." He mimicked Hanai by tightening his coat around himself. "And I'm not interested."

Hanai caught the mockery and felt a stab of anger. "Who said you had a choice?"

"Who says that I won't completely undermine the whole thing purposefully with my abilities?" Abe wasn't usually one for threats, but he was so angry and hurt that these people thought he was asinine enough to help them after all that they had done to him.

Hanai shook his head. "Don't do something you'll regret, Abe."

Abe snapped. "Why the hell would I help you?"

"Because you care about the safety of this fucking country?"

Abe laughed maniacally. "Don't make me bust a gut, you skinhead." He looked at Hanai as if he were the scum of the universe. "Get out of my fucking building."

Hanai returned the glare, but with much more frustration in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

Abe felt his fists ache with the need to attack. "You want a broken nose?"

"You ever want to see Ren Mihashi again?"

At this, Abe went cold. All this time he had been led by anger and a hatred for S.W.I.M., not giving them the opportunity to even relatively convince him to join their forces. But now, he was throwing a person in the argument- a person that so happened to be Abe's world. Abe was shocked and scared for a slight moment in silence… and then, his anger rushed to his head, and without thinking he stomped over to where Hanai stood and grabbed his collar, their eyeballs nearly making physical contact.

"What did you do with Ren? Where is he?" Hanai's men rushed forward to try and free their leader while Abe's grip tightened. "I swear, if you laid a finger on him, I'll kill you!"

The soldiers, donned in black slacks and button-ups, grabbed Abe by the shoulders, and by the wrists, attempting to drag him away from their "Captain". But the damage to the man's emotions had all ready been done, and the fire within him led his body to do things that didn't necessarily associate with backing down.

The bodyguard holding his shoulders got a hard headbutt to the chin, causing him to back up from the shock and allow Abe to kick the man holding his right wrist hard in the groin, and with the rest of his arms freed, he put all of his upper body strength in grabbing the third and final guard and flipping him over hard on ground.

Hanai saw the entire spectacle, unsure if he should be impressed or terrified. When he saw his last man end up on his back, he contemplated running… but that would be a cowardly thing to do, and no Captain should ever have to be a coward… But Abe was headed for him, and fast.

Hanai put two fingers in a V and pointed them in the direction of Abe's eyes, causing the man to stop. Hanai breathed heavily, trying to regain his confidence.

Recognizing the gesture, the CEO stopped. "Oh." was all Abe said before he took a few deep breaths of his own to calm his racing heart. "So that's your little magic trick."

Hanai shook his head, his fingers still pointing in Abe's position. "I didn't want to do this here. I don't have a warrant to." his eyes were hard with a serious threat. "But if you keep up with the violence, I'll have no choice."

Abe's eyes narrowed. He folded his arms, no other option sounding more likable, to express his backing down. "You threatened me with Mihashi's safety."

"Not with his safety, Abe, with you seeing him again." Hanai refused to drop his hand. "You just spoke to him, moron, he's fine."

For a second, Abe considered asking what he meant by his threat before it hit him, hard in the heart. "You made him call me, didn't you?"

Hanai smirked. "How else was he supposed to get the number to your office?" He slowly dropped his fingers, but not his fist. "How else were we supposed to keep you occupied while we surrounded your building?"

Abe shook his head in disbelief. "You used my secretary, too… How did I not figure it out?"

Abe tried to have a fierceness in his irises but the hurt came out nonetheless. Hanai saw it and pitied him, knowing that he felt used. "Mihashi doesn't have the money to make a long distance call. And your office number isn't published anywhere. And, what lousy secretary would let some Japanese-speaking man without a good enough reason to talk to you through to your phone?"

Abe honestly felt like a complete idiot. He was so blinded by the happiness he felt when talking to his best friend that he didn't consider any of these things. "But… Ren would never…"

Hanai dropped his offensive tactic long enough to have a heart to heart with the other man. "No, you're right. He wouldn't. We made him."

Abe's eyes shot up to meet Hanai's, but Hanai explained before he had a chance to get angry again. "We had to push him to come out, too. He's dangerous when he's scared, so we didn't threaten him or physically harm him… but goddamn, your little pack of baddies that he's living with can shoot like no one's business."

Abe smirked out of pride. "I'm guessing the reason you didn't bring more guards is because Oda socked them all."

Hanai shook his head at the memory. "That guy is scary. And the big bald one wasn't about to go down without a fight either."

Abe sighed. "So, you 'recruited' Mihashi too? What happened to Hatake, Oda and Kanou?"

"Your boys eventually backed down after we explained that we didn't mean any harm. They thought we were about to arrest someone. After we told them the situation, Mihashi made us promise that the other guys would be safe."

With Mihashi in this too, Abe suddenly had a slightly new outlook on the situation. "Initially, he wouldn't give us any information on your whereabouts." Hanai told him. Abe looked up at him, surprised. "We had to look up all of your information, and told him that if he ever wanted to see you again, he'd make the distraction call."

Abe felt guilty as all get out for ever doubting Mihashi's loyalty to him. "He's quite the actor."

"I think he was just happy for the chance to speak with you, that he didn't even think to get scared or defensive." Hanai grinned. "You two are such suckers for each other."

Abe blushed lightly before he walked towards the Captain. If was really going to do this… and he didn't really want to, but knew that Mihashi was on the same side and that he would get to see him again… then he had to be committed and he had to get some of his stuff.

"I'm not doing this for you S.W.I.M. bastards. I'm doing this to be with Ren, and I'm doing this because you made a big show out of it and if I don't go I'll just look like a coward…"

"That was the plan." Hanai threw in.

Abe felt the urge to smack him fire back up in his stomach. But he doused it with the thought of being reunited with his best friend.

"But I'm only doing this if I can go home and get a few things." Abe demanded. Hanai nodded quickly.

"Of course." he said, holding out his hand for Abe to shake. The CEO looked at it and rolled his eyes, refusing to touch the Captain.

Abe went right past the man and towards the elevator, and behind him Hanai pursed his lips to stop a curt comment from escaping. He turned to follow his new teammate, and right before Abe turned the hall, he stopped.

"Oh, and one more thing." Abe turned to look at Hanai with serious eyes. "I don't want to be led by a 'Captain' that doesn't have any power worth seeing. So give me a sample, Nancy."

Hanai was taken aback by the statement, but knew that Abe was serious. He searched the office for a target. "The office closest to mine with the New York Giants jersey on the desk. That asshole has been showing that damned shirt off all day." Abe ordered, pointing in the boxed off office.

Hanai nodded and aimed with his two fingers, using two fingers on the other hand to rest on his temple for focus. Abe watched with shock and a bit of glee as the chair, with the jersey resting on the back, suddenly burst into violent flames, with fire so bright that Abe could no longer see what it was that the fire was consuming. Hanai forced the flames to disappear, and all that was left of the chair and that dumbass's beloved jersey was a pile of black ashes.

Abe couldn't fight a chuckle. "I'm sure moving targets aren't nearly as easy."

Hanai growled under his breath. "Get a running start so I can practice."

Abe threw back his head and laughed louder then he had in eight years.

"Stop laughing at me, asshole!" Hanai cried out as both men made way for the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Abe didn't ever dream he'd step foot in Japan again unless it were to reunite himself with his old friends- yet here he was, on a little island off the east coast of Japan, under a secret government order, the same secret government that killed what once gave his life meaning. He had an expensive suit case full of his favorite clothes, photographs, and the picture of his brother, carefully placed so that it wouldn't break, at his side while he rode comfortably in the private jet. Hanai made brief, silent appearances from his private cabin in the back. The twelve hour flight was one Abe didn't think he'd be able to make without choking his newly appointed "Captain", but luckily the tall man made himself scarce.

The plane arrived just in time for Abe to finish his quick breakfast- a cold omelet in Tupperware that Chiyo had made for him- as the jet made a firm landing in the S.W.I.M. headquarters. When Abe exited the grey aircraft, he found himself in a landing dock that could only be seen in movies and museums- despite trying to hide the amazement on his face, Abe couldn't hide the wide-eyed stares as his eyes fell upon fighter craft and another jet within the large, metal room. The ceiling rose impossibly high, giving way to some of the largest air carriers Abe had ever seen.

This may have been the most amazing thing Abe had ever laid eyes on.

"You can gape later, N-2. We have a meeting to attend." Hanai said curtly, walking past him and towards a wide, metal staircase.

"_What _did you just call me?" Abe inquired, anger apparent, as he picked up the speed in his walk to catch up to the Captain.

Hanai chuckled. "N-2. It's your official "Agent" name. You'll be addressed by that from S.W.I.M. officials." He got to the top of the stairs and smirked. "To them, we're nothing but numbers, Abe."

Abe scoffed. "I'd rather be a number to them then to ever hear my family name come from their mouths." Hanai nodded in understanding before opening the door into a vast welcoming area, where two large windows showed off the ocean side, and an ornate floor with a large S.W.I.M. logo painted on it at the center. At the back of the large room was an elevator, where a secretary sat behind a black desk, her hair in two braids, and with a face that looked terribly familiar.

Abe recognized her immediately. He looked away, afraid that she had seen him all ready.

Hanai went straight to her and, without a choice, Abe followed. The Captain smiled and she smiled back.

"Page Room 280 and tell them that N-2 and N-9 will be there shortly, please, Ruri." He asked kindly. The sound of the name confirmed Abe's suspicion. He cleared his throat to choke back a crude scoff.

"Of course, Captain." she said, and then, as if it were something that risked her safety, "Hi, Abe."

Abe didn't even spare her a glance. "Hey Ruri."

Hanai looked confusedly from Ruri to Abe as Ruri paged Room 280 to inform them of the two men's arrival.

Once the doors to the elevator closed, Hanai cleared his throat. "Something against our secretary?" He tightened his coat, afraid he may have opened a can of worms. "I mean I know she's Mihashi's cousin, but-"

Abe sighed. "She left Ren and the rest of our gang to get work here. She was smart and cunning, so they decided they could offer a job as condolences for murdering her friend." His reply was dripping with hateful distaste. "After all the hell S.W.I.M. put us through." Abe looked upward to avoid eye contact with the Captain. "After all the hell S.W.I.M. put her cousin through."

"To be fair," replied Hanai, "You guys were kids living in the slums. She was probably desperate to get out there." He bit his lip, figuring that me may regret his next statement. "I mean, you did."

"But not with the help of the government agency that hurt, ridiculed, and even _killed _my best friends." Abe's glare bore into Hanai like a hot iron. "Do _not _compare me to that girl, Captain. I don't take insults of that degree too lightly."

Hanai threw his hands up in a defensive manor. "Hey, I'm not saying anything."

The elevator opened up to display a long, grey hallway with doors on each side. This entire headquarters was flooded with dark, dreary colors- there were clearly no room for games here.

Hanai nodded in the forward direction, a sign for Abe to follow him, before he left the elevator and started walking. The hall wasn't very long- it ended after five doors on each side- but the dark wall paint and not-so-friendly atmosphere tended to intimidate Abe. Abe didn't enjoy being intimidated.

Hanai stopped at the third door on the right. On the front of it laid a sign that read "Meeting Room 280", and before Abe could collect his thoughts Hanai swung it open.

Within the room was nothing more than a round table and ten chairs placed carefully around it- and eight young men occupying those chairs, all with eyes looking straight up to see who had arrived.

One man in particular, with short black hair, freckles dotted across his nose and reddish-brown, youthful eyes, sat at the head of the table with a massive grin on his face and was the first to speak. "Hanai!" He cried cheerfully, as if he had been waiting on the Captain to enter his entire life.

In response to the high-pitched voice, Abe saw Hanai grimace out of the corner of his eye, but he quickly regained a professional, stoic face, although it was horribly forced behind a pale blush on his cheeks.

"Tajima," Hanai said flatly, or as flatly as one could when they were flustered as all get out, "you're in my seat."

Abe gazed around the room to take in the sight of the other young men, allattractive and athletically built- A very light brunette, short haired man with a much bulkier, taller man's arm draped around his shoulder (the two were evidently a couple by the way the smaller of the two carefully leaned into the bigger man's light touches), A reddish-brunette with tired eyes and a pair of headphones around his neck, a dark-headed man with freckles on his cheeks and looks that could kill, this newly introduced "Tajima" that had seemed to take a liking to the Captain, a dark-headed, clearly frightened young man with a large nose, a tall man with short brown hair in a white lab coat, and at the right end of the table, smiling shyly and waving at him, was Mihashi.

Abe felt his eyes nearly drop from the crevices in his skull- not only was he seeing the love of his life for the first time in person in eight years- but he had _developed. _There was no more dirty, mumbling, short little boy that hid behind Abe as a kid, there was an adult. His hair, his skin, all was perfectly clean. He had grown out his blonde hair a bit and his eyes had gotten much more mature, and he was much, much taller. Beautiful eyes accompanied a heart-pounding, shy grin. Abe couldn't hide his ridiculous smile. "Ren." he breathed, taking in the sight of his best friend.

Abe ran towards him as Mihashi got to his feet to meet him, and the embrace that came when Abe reached him was the sweetest one he'd ever been apart of- he kissed Mihashi's cheek, afraid he'd embarrass him if he went straight for lip contact (he also had a feeling in his gut that he'd get carried away if he risked a mouth-to-mouth kiss… it had been a while since they had shared moments like this) and Mihashi kissed his. The taller man could feel the eyes of the other men staring into them, but he didn't five a flying fuck- he was with the one person that meant the world to him, and there was nothing that was going to tear them apart.

"You look beautiful." Abe blurted out when the two released the hug a bit to look into each other's eyes.

Mihashi blushed. "Beautiful is a word you use for women, Takaya." but he was smiling when he said it, happier then he had ever been when Abe and Mihashi were children. "but thank you… s-so do you."

Abe smiled at the stutter and lightly gripped Mihashi's hand to lead him to the table. Hanai cleared his throat as he stood at the head of the circular surface, and tightened his coat again. Abe missed the gesture, too occupied with scanning Mihashi's adult form.

"Okay, gentlemen, let's get this meeting started." The Captain said. "Thank you for coming, and I apologize for Abe's and my tardiness." Abe rolled his eyes. _Speak for yourself, jackass. _He thought with a scowl, starting to form an even stronger distaste for the Captain as he feigned hardness. "My name is Azusa Hanai, and I'll be the captain of this new unit of defense fighters."

_Unit of defense fighters? _Abe thought he was going to laugh out loud. "We are all here because of our talents, because of our superhuman abilities that are so great and unknown that we were once outlawed by the government."

Abe snorted at the comment, and Mihashi lightly pressed his foot against Abe's as a request for him not to make a scene.

"I realize that we're going from one extreme to another here, from being unwanted to being needed… but eight years is a large gap to fill that I believe we can use our abilities to make up for."

Hanai exhaled deeply and looked among his new teammates. "I don't expect any of you to take this lightly, or as a joke. We'll be training vigorously from now until we're needed in the field to do some fighting. It's going to take a massive amount of commitment and heart to get this job done." He nodded, pleased with his statement. Abe rolled his eyes. "Now… we're going to be working closely together for a long time. I recommend going around the table to introduce yourselves."

Tajima released an irritated huff. "Wha? What is this, kindergarten?"

The headphone bearing man laughed at him. "Seriously. This whole situation is something out of a comic book."

Hanai glared the brownish-redhead down. "We as people are something out of a comic book, Mizutani." Mizutani shrugged.

"And Tajima… since you think you can judge your Captain's actions so clearly, you can begin. Name, age, and ability. Make it brief."

Tajima grinned wickedly and stood from his chair, pointing a confident thumb at his chest. "Yuuichiro Tajima, twenty-three, and I'm the fastest motherfucker on this planet!" The whole team chuckled a bit at his outburst, but Abe was most amused by the irritated look on Hanai's face. The mood in the room was quickly turning into a more light-hearted one.

Mizutani stood up and gave him a dramatic fist bump, making it evident that the two knew each other prior to this meeting. "Fumiki Mizutani!" he declared. "Twenty-five, and the five senses being elevated to impossible levels! Super-hearing, excellent vision, seeing through shit, the norm."

Tajima laughed loudly while smiles painted the faces of the other men, save for Hanai and the gorgeous man sitting next to Mizutani. The redhead poked the scowling man's freckled cheek. "C'mon, sweetie, you're next."

An outrage filled the dark-headed man's big eyes. "I'm not your sweetie, punk." He looked to see that everyone was waiting and groaned. "Fine." He stayed seated and started examining his nails. "Kousuke Izumi. Twenty-three. Telekinesis."

Mizutani and Tajima gasped. "That's so fuckin' cool!" Tajima exclaimed. "Move something!"

"Absolutely not. I save my abilities for the field." Izumi spat. Mizutani raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I'm not a circus act like you two clowns." he said it so bitterly and prissily and even Mihashi giggled. Mizutani faked pain to the heart and Tajima fanned him, much to the amusement of the other men. Tajima then pointed a fierce index finger at the Captain and smiled wide. "Your turn, Hanai!"

Mizutani slapped his arm. "No, Tajima, he's the big scary _captain_. He goes last!"

Hanai was fuming. Abe threw back his head and laughed loudly among the commotion, feeling glee in his heart at the entire thing- sitting next to Mihashi, seeing Hanai angry, Tajima and Mizutani making him laugh until his stomach hurt- maybe this new mission wouldn't be so horrible, after all.

"Both of you calm the fuck down, this isn't a birthday party." Ordered the Captain. He tightened his jacket around himself yet again, and Abe couldn't help but smirk. Tajima muttered something about a potty mouth before Hanai announced his name. "Azusa Hanai. Twenty-Six. Pyro."

Tajima and Mizutani sarcastically and overdramatically gasped. Izumi threw a pen at the latter.

"He's got decent aim when the target is stable." Abe announced. "But his attitude sucks ass."

This caused Tajima and Mizutani both to laugh hardily. Hanai glared at Abe with gritted teeth.

Tajima pointed at the businessman with a big smile. "Guy's a total asshole! I like him!" Mihashi smiled warmly at his friend, knowing that it was a confidence booster for him. "You next!"

Abe nodded. "All right. I'm Takaya Abe, I'm Twenty-Five, and uh…" he looked to Mihashi. "how would you describe what I do?"

He immediately regretted putting Mihashi on the spot, but regret melted quickly to give way to shock when he saw Mihashi answered the question coherently with only a slight amount of embarrassment. The blonde tapped his chin. "Um… you're a "reader" I guess? You… read things… like you tell where items have been, and you can tell if people are um… lying or not… You're pretty good at martial arts, too…"

"So you're a mind reading Jackie Chan?" Tajima exclaimed excitedly. Mizutani laughed so hard he choked.

Abe laughed along with him. "It's hard to explain. No, I can't read minds or anything, I can only read the intentions of people with really strong emotion… like if you piss off the Captain just a bit more, I can probably tell you how he's fantasizing to kill you. And if you say, give me a marble, I can tell you everywhere it's been."

Hanai rolled his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "Big whoop." he muttered. Abe stared him down until he forced himself back into a professional position. The ex-CEO nudged his friend next to him. "You go next."

A bit of the old Mihashi shone through when the younger man burned a bright red in his cheeks. "O-oh." he replied. It was a familiar face from the boys' childhood that _God, _Abe missed so much. He couldn't wait to get his lips on top of Mihashi's.

"Um.. I-I'm Ren Mihashi. I'm twenty-four. I c-create force fields. That's not much, but-"

"Hey, I've heard about both of you!" it was the first outward exclamation the short-headed brunette with the towering guy next to him had said since the meeting began. "You guys used to have a little gang in Japan that tried to defy S.W.I.M.. My mom totally idolized you guys!"

Hanai swallowed back some embarrassment at the glorifying of S.W.I.M.'s enemies. Mihashi's eyes went wide. "R-really?"

The young man nodded. Noticing eyes were on him, he blushed. "Oh, I guess I'm next then. Uh, Yuuto Sakaeguchi, I'm twenty-two, I teleport. And I can speak telepathically."

Tajima grinned. "So you just poofed over here, right?"

Sakaeguchi smiled and nodded. "I wasn't far from here. I think I can only go about five hundred miles at a time."

Abe nodded. "That's still really impressive, though."

Mizutani decided to butt in. "And who's your friend?"

The big guy looked up, and without any awkwardness or anxiety smiled at Mizutani and opened his mouth to speak. "I'm Shoji Suyama. I'm twenty-six. And I-"

"Have super-strength! The old gang used to run into you back in the day!" Tajima had wide eyes of recognition and respect as he slapped Mizutani's arm. "You remember him?"

Mizutani nodded, despite Suyama's confused look. "Oh yeah! We took down that mafia leader in Musashino together, remember?"

Suyama's eyes (or lack thereof) lit up with remembrance. "That's right! You two had a group back then, too!"

Abe had figured as much. As close as the two were and as much as fun as they were having, it was evident since they first spoke that they had been buds.

"Yep! Me, Mizutani, and Rio!" Tajima added, counting the boys on his fingers. Without warning, though, his smile faltered in the slightest.

After he exclaimed the last name, the room's atmosphere suddenly took a cold turn. Tajima, sensing the tension, chuckled lowly and shot Hanai a dark, cold look. "But we kind of went our separate ways after S.W.I.M., you know, _killed _my best friend." That coming from someone who had been joking around the whole time made Abe's heart hurt. _So that makes two of us._

Hanai stayed silent, but the look in his eyes that he returned to Tajima's glare was a genuinely sympathetic one. "That was a long time ago, Tajima."

"And it still sucks." Mizutani barked back. "He could be with us right now. He was a damn good shape-shifter." The hurt in Mizutani's voice was so evident, even Izumi was looking downward.

Hanai sighed deeply. "And we're paying for it, Mizutani." he assured him, his voice taking an apologetic tone. "It's because of horrible mistakes like that that we now have some dangerous enemies in Russia."

Mizutani and Tajima exchanged a confused glance. "Are you talking about Roka?" Mizutani inquired, puzzled.

Hanai bit his bottom lip out of frustration. "So not even you two knew of Roka's move to Russia." he massaged his temples, his eyes closing in irritation. "Great."

Abe raised an eyebrow in Mihashi's direction for a possible explanation. "Rio and Roka were brothers." he whispered softly. "Rio was killed by S.W.I.M., so Roka has apparently gone vogue. Mizutani told me all about it."

Abe spared a quick glance at Tajima, who was mumbling something to Mizutani. "So apparently they've killed their fair share of people." Abe felt his hand ball into an infuriated fist. "These bastards think they can just walk all over us." Mihashi attempted to calmed him with caresses to his knee under the table to no avail.

"Please don't start a scene, Takaya. We don't need that right now." Mihashi pleaded in a hushed tone. "I-I'll be sure to make you feel better when we're a-a-alone."

Abe blushed at Mihashi's attempt at flirting, shocked that those words even came from his lips, even if they were stuttered and mumbled- Mihashi truly _had _developed. Abe stared at the blonde, seeing a blush that was deep and red cover his entire face. Abe kissed his cheek gently and smiled. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm calm, I promise."

"I digress!" Hanai stated loudly to interrupt everyone's hushed private conversations, Suyama looking a tad guilty that he had contributed to the changing of subject. "Nishihiro-sensei and Oki have yet to introduce themselves."

The taller of the two yet-to-be-named men put his hands up and shook his head. "Oh, no, please, Captain, I'm just Nishi-"

"Sensei?" Tajima hollered, officially bringing the mood away from the sullenness it was prior. "What KIND of sensei?"

Nishihiro shook his head, laughing nervously. "No, really, I'm not-"

But Hanai smiled proudly anyway. "Nishihiro is a doctor and university professor. He's been highly acclaimed and is one of the great geniuses of the world."

Tajima and Mizutani both stared at him wide-eyed, while Nishihiro seemed to do his best to brush off the attention. "I'm just Nishihiro, gentlemen. I'm twenty-six and I suppose my ability is a pretty excellent memory."

Hanai chuckled. "You don't give yourself enough credit, sensei." He looked at Tajima and Mizutani, who were still gaping. "This man can learn any piece of information and remember it for life."

Mizutani gasped. "That's so fucking cool!"

Abe shot a smile at the poor guy, who clearly didn't accept compliments very well, he just shook his head with a nervous smile before he lightly tapped the big-nosed man next to him. "I believe it's your turn."

"What? Oh God, um…" The nervousness in the man's voice was so juvenile it was almost cute. He didn't stutter, but he was evidently shy. Maybe even shyer then Mihashi.

Eh, maybe not.

"Um, I'm KazutoshI Oki. I'm twenty-four. And I… turn invisible. And stuff." He took a deep breath, glad it was finally over.

But if Tajima had anything to say about it, Oki's torture was far from complete. "And stuff?"

Oki looked embarrassed yet again. "Oh, well… I can make other things invisible too… sometimes… If I focus enough…"

Tajima hit Mizutani's shoulder, much to the latter's pained chagrin. "Holy crap, just like Kazuki!"

Mizutani nodded. "Yeah, except Kazuki never used his fucking abilities _dammit, Tajima, that hurt…_"

With the entire team introduced and made acquainted, Hanai made a tired sigh. "I can't believe we actually got through this." he confessed. "I'm glad we all had this time to get to know one another, though. With training sessions starting first thing tomorrow, we'll all need to be close if we're going to spend all day every day together." He stood from his chair and straightened his tie.

"The guest cabins are two floors above us. You all can sleep wherever and however you like. Please stay clear from the room at the end of the hallway, Cabin eighteen. That's my room."

"Dibbs on Cabin eighteen!"

"Don't step foot anywhere around my room, Tajima. Everyone is dismissed."

Abe smiled as he and Mihashi stood from the table. "Eventful day, huh?"

Mihashi exhaled tiredly. "It certainly has been a lot to take in. I'm really glad that I g-got to see you, Takaya…" he blushed again as he buried himself in Abe's chest to be hugged. "I'm also really sorry about the distraction…"

"Don't be." Abe said, cutting him off. "They forced you to. And if you hadn't have done it, we wouldn't be together right now." He kissed the blonde mop of hair and breathed in his love's scent.

He could have held Mihashi like that forever had a soft voice behind him not caught his attention.

"Excuse me." the voice said politely, clearly not wanting to interrupt. Abe turned to see Sakaeguchi standing with a soft smile on his face. "I'm sorry, but there's only two double-bed rooms and they're laid out differently. We were going to let you two pick out which one you wanted first."

Abe blushed, it just now hitting him that he and Mihashi would most likely want to room together tonight. He almost looked to Mihashi for confirmation but didn't want to make the situation awkward, so decided to make the decision then and there that they would be rooming together. "Oh, It really doesn't matter to either of us." He replied.

Mihashi nodded. "Y-yeah, you guys go ahead. Really." Abe took that as Mihashi's acceptance and smiled.

Sakaeguchi fumbled with his hands anxiously. "Are you sure? We wouldn't want either of you to be uncomfortable…"

Abe shook his head. "No really, you two have whichever you want. It doesn't matter to us at all."

"A-as long as we're together." Mihashi added. Abe couldn't hide a blush and a smile.

Sakaeguchi chuckled. "Okay then. It's nice to meet both of you, by the way."

They exchanged niceties before all three headed out of the meeting room, with Hanai leading the way, Tajima verbally pestering him, and Mizutani laughing at him. Izumi wasn't too far behind Mizutani with his arms crossed and his hips making a statement with every step he took, clearly still peeved at the redhead picking on him. Suyama, Nishihiro, and Oki were all quietly talking while Abe, Mihashi, and Sakaeguchi trailed in the back.

"…So, Suyama, your boyfriend…"

"Husband." Sakaeguchi politely corrected with a proud smile.

Abe's eyes widened. "Oh. Your _husband _and yourself…" Abe was so shocked by the statement that he didn't even remember where he was going with this. It certainly wasn't legal in Japan, how would they-

Sakaeguchi giggled. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I owe an explanation."

Abe shook his head. "No, no, you don't owe me anything, I just- I mean, how…?"

"We used to have a similar pass time as Tajima and Mizutani did when we lived in Japan. We worked together to help people using our abilities until the new law came into effect. We even ran into Tajima's old gang a few times." Abe listened intently- he wanted this to possibly be he and Mihashi some day. "But when they passed that new law, we all ready had so many people who knew about us who would exploit us, so we moved to Sweden and became legal citizens there. Same-sex marriage is legal in Sweden."

Abe looked at his feet, suddenly the idea of a commitment became appealing to him. "I didn't know that." He saw Mihashi reach out for Sakaeguchi's hand to get a better look at his wedding band- a gorgeous silver that was embedded with sapphires. "I-it's gorgeous, Sakaeguchi-kun." Mihashi said, astonished.

The shorter man blushed. "Oh, thanks… His is nice, too."

"Do you two speak Swedish?" Mihashi asked quietly.

Sakaeguchi nodded, and before long Mihashi was asking him how to say specific things in Swedish, in reply to which Sakaeguchi told him every answer. Abe felt a warmth in his heart at seeing Mihashi so engaged in something- if he wanted anything, Abe wanted Mihashi's happiness.

"How do you say 'I love you'?" Mihashi asked as the group came to a stop by their rooms.

"Jag älskar dig." Sakaeguchi replied. Mihashi beamed with respect for the short-haired man.

"Jag älskar dig också." Abe looked in the direction of the deeper voice to see Suyama standing in front of his husband. Sakaeguchi smiled warmly at him.

"I've been teaching Mihashi how to say things in Swedish." he told his husband, their eyes locked in an affectionate stare. "He's very good."

Suyama chuckled. "We'll teach you whatever you want to know." he told Mihashi happily. The blonde's smile grew wide with the idea of learning more.

"All right, team, listen up." The whole group looked forward to see Hanai addressing them at the end of the hall. "I know it's still just the morning, but use this day to just relax, perhaps even get acquainted some more- it will be your last day to just sit on your ass for a very long time." Mizutani and Tajima smirked.

"Tomorrow, you'll meet General Maria Momoe and the head of intelligence, Tsuyoshi Shiga. I expect all nine of you to be as respectful as possible."

"Oh, _God_." Tajima spat. "We're not fucking children, Hanai."

"I'm not so sure, Tajima." he retorted, causing the freckled young man to shoot him a warning glare.

Hanai tightened his coat around himself. "I have a few more stacks of paperwork to finish, boys. Please take this time to relax." And with that, he made his way through the crowd and to the elevator, Tajima on his heels.

"I wanna come too!"

"No, Tajima, I have work."

"Give me a tour!"

"I have _work, _Tajima."

The two carried on like that far after they were out of earshot and in the elevator, and with Hanai gone, all the men carried on to pick out their rooms. The married couple went off in one direction while Oki seemed to be confused on which one he was supposed to pick.

"Hey, sweetie, let's share a room, huh?" Mizutani asked Izumi with a goofy grin. It wasn't even smooth or savvy, it was actually rather humorous.

Izumi rolled his big, blue eyes. "I'd rather be fucked by a cactus."

Mizutani grimaced. "Oh God, that sounds horrible!"

Izumi flicked Mizutani's nose with his thumb and forefinger, causing a slight yelp of pain to escape from the redhead. "And I'm not your _fucking sweetie, _you dick. Stop calling me that."

Mizutani pouted as Izumi pranced off to a random room and slammed the door behind him. Nishihiro patted his shoulder.

Abe shook his head in light-hearted amazement. He decided he liked Mizutani.

And he liked Tajima. And Sakaeguchi. And Suyama, And hell, even if he was a prissy little fuck, Izumi was still likable. He still didn't really see the likability in Hanai, though- but everyone else seemed to make a great team.

He turned to Mihashi and gently grabbed his hand. "Let's go. Our room is right next door to Sakaeguchi and Suyama."

Mihashi had a nervous look in his eyes before he nodded quickly. "H-Hanai told us to report our room number to the front desk so that we'll have our stuff…"

Abe shook his head, and then grinned. "I have other priorities."

* * *

LEMON NEXT. YOU BITCHES HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**EDIT: Muchos Gracias to the lovely _fuxie _for a correction in Suyama's Swedish. Thanks again for the correction, love.**


	3. Chapter 3

He had watched this American film, once- where the lead male was educating his friend on how to gradually and slowly lead his lover to bed with him. The man had said that bringing the lady into your bedroom took patience, and that if one was going to do so as a gentleman would, one must learn to wait.

Takaya Abe was physically _sick _and _tired _of waiting.

For years, he had waited- waited at work by the phone with the most intense or worries within his soul, at home in his bed alone looking up at the ceiling with his heart shattering in two as he remembered all of the beautiful times he and Mihashi had together when they were young- he had waited for too fucking long. And he knew it, and understood, and Mihashi knew it, and understood.

Crossing the threshold into his suite, closing the door and having the blonde melt into his arms was like coming home all over again- it was like time itself had slowed, or perhaps even stopped. Abe closed his eyes and invaded Mihashi's mouth with the most passion that he had ever done anything. Getting promoted to CEO, leaving Japan and finding peace in America, getting your first American paycheck- none of it compared to this one kiss, this one moment that Abe told self-restraint to go fuck itself.

The shorter of the two moaned into his kiss and Abe thought he were going to faint- he had remembered and dreamed of that moan so many times after they had parted. Abe couldn't help himself- he tightened his arms around his lover and intensified the kiss even more.

It was world-shattering. Staggeringly happy and almost unwilling to believe that this could possibly be real, Abe dared to break his kiss for a slight moment to look into his best friend's eyes, to see them laced with tears. Forehead to forehead, eyes searching each other's for something to tell them that this was _finally _happening, they couldn't fight small smiles.

"I've missed you." Abe whispered. It was short and simple but God, was it true. He reached up to wipe some tears off of the shorter man's cheeks, and Mihashi leaned into his lover's gentle caresses.

"I've missed you so much, Ren."

In lieu of a verbal reply, the blonde instead embraced the taller man tightly, his face buried into his lover's chest. He took the moment to inhale the other's strong scent, to remember what those late nights during their earlier years felt like before they separated. Abe held him just as tightly, just as lovingly, kissing his hair and feeling Mihashi more than anything.

The blonde said nothing, just held his lover like that for a brief moment before releasing himself and softly taking Abe by the hand, leading him into the back of the suite, where their shared bedroom was prepared for them, ready to make them at home, ready to allow them to deepen their intimate touches and to kiss in places they hadn't kissed anyone in for years.

Abe knew that he should take the time to appreciate the room's cleanliness and comforting vibe- but he was about to make love to the person he cared about more than anything in the world, to hell with anything else.

Abe flung his suit coat to a random corner of the room, and then his shirt and tie underneath that. Mihashi inhaled sharply at the sight of his lover before him, much more muscular and developed then he had remembered. Abe chuckled at the blonde's reaction and reached for him, pulled him in and took the slightest of moments to breathe in the scent of his lover before softly and gently kissing his neck, from the jaw line to the collarbone, causing the inhales of the recipient of such warm kisses to breathe heavily.

How sweet and perfect he tasted, Abe thought. The dark-headed man wanted nothing more than to cover his beautiful lover in endless kisses, to taste every inch of him, to take his precious time now that they were alone. Now that he had him back, Abe could take his damn time, savor the length of Mihashi's slender body, leave small marks on his neck where porcelain skin beckoned him to make it unclean.

When his lips reached a place that they no longer could find contact to the younger man, Abe's hands reached up to clear his trail- buttons were loosened swiftly but gently on Mihashi's shirt, one by one as Abe's kisses traveled down his soft, lean chest. Once his lips reached below the navel and the shirt was successfully unbuttoned completely, Mihashi whispered his name, and with that soft word Abe felt his need to love the shorter man burn even harsher in his stomach.

He successfully stripped the blonde of his shirt and then the two resumed slow passionate kissing, complete with a gasp from both of them as their bare chests made contact for the first time in almost a decade. Somehow, amongst the wet kissing and comforting dark, made it to their bed, and Abe lowered Mihashi on to the soft matress, his hand protectively and lovingly holding the back of his neck as he did so, his kisses still welcomingly invading the blonde's mouth. With Mihashi under him, eyes half lidded and lips swollen, Abe took a brief moment to stare down at him, take in his lover's beauty. Their eyes were locked in silent, romantic conversation that quietly exchanged their needs and wants and how long they had waited on them.

When Takaya spoke, in a hushed, athletic tone, the blonde man below him could feel his heart nearly ramming out of his chest. "You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Mihashi reached up to touch his face, peace overwhelming him. The first time they had done this, he had been so fidgety and unsure. How could he ever had doubted that the person he loved more than anything in the world would take the best care of him? Now here they were, after eight years of not touching or kissing anyone else, and neither were nervous or scared, both were quiet and calm and slow. Typically, Mihashi was always nervous about something, and to catch himself at such peace, to realize just how comfortable he really was- it almost frightened him to know that he had become this vulnerable.

Abe ducked down to kiss his neck and chest again, softly, lovingly, warmly. The blonde's hand found it's way into his lover's hair as his head lowered down his naked torso. Soft whispers of "Takaya, Takaya…" were all Mihashi could muster- this felt so amazing, so right, so much better then it ever had in his dreams.

Abe stopped at his lover's belt and Mihashi gently caressed the back of his hair, almost as if giving him permission to carry on in his mission. With the utmost care, Abe stripped his lover of both layers of lower body clothing, and with his best friend completely bare before him, the brunette shook his head in aroused disbelief. God, how Mihashi had developed.

The blonde lightly blushed. Seeing his embarassment, Abe smiled lovingly. _Just like old times._

Something lightly snapped within him then, seeing the blush, seeing the nakedness and the need in his lover's eyes- that desperation that he had been able to fend off was itching back at him, and memories of what it felt like to actually be _inside _of his lover crashed in his head like tidal waves.

He leaned down to kiss Mihashi's forehead before getting off the bed and heading for his coat that he had discarded earlier. The blonde watched him carefully, one hand resting softly on his chest and the other above his head. Abe reached into the pocket and pulled a small travel-sized bottle of lotion.

"Gotta carry on the vital things." he muttered on his way to rejoin Mihashi. Again, the blonde blushed.

"Takaya…" he said softly as the older man climbed back on top of him. "I haven't… Not in a long time… I-I'm probably…"

Abe shushed him and kissed his trembling, gorgeous lips. "I'll be gentle, Ren." he whispered, softly brushing some honey-colored hair from his best friend's eyes. "I'll take care of you. You trust me, right?'

Mihashi nodded without hesitation. "Y-you know I d-do…"

Abe crashed his lips with the blonde's yet again, coating his fingers with some of the lotion in the bottle. He kept their lips in tact while he slowly pushed in his index finger, and at the feeling of someone touching, _pushing_ right there, Mihashi broke the kiss with a sharp, short cry.

Abe brought his lips to the shorter man's ear. "Shh. It's okay." he whispered, curling the finger and straightening it again to loosen up his beloved as much as he could. "Hold on to me. I've got you, I'm right here." Mihashi inhaled sharply and clung to Abe's neck with his arms. "I'm here, Ren…"

"Put… In… A-another one… _T-Takaya!"_

Complying with Mihashi's wishes earned the brunette his name in a whiney moan, causing the physical need between his thighs to heat to an impossible level. Abe leant down to kiss the whimpering man's neck, and slowly slipped in a third digit.

After what felt like glorious lifetimes of stretching and pushing fingers in and out, Mihashi looked at him, face red and sweaty. "Come inside, T-Takaya… P-please…"

"Are you sure?" he replied in a low whisper.

His lover nodded. "Y-yes… I'm ready… I need you…" he kissed Abe then, softly but desperately. "P-please, Takaya…"

His lover was below him, begging him. His own arousal was threatening to tear him in two. This was all he had dreamed about for eight years… what idiot in his right mind would've said no in this situation?

Abe gently lifted Mihashi's hips, kissed him warmly, and slowly started to push his way in.

Despite both of them trying to be slow and gentle with the other, they both cried out each other's names anyway, loud and needing. Whether the exclamation was out of pain or ecstasy, neither had the stable enough thought process at the moment to figure out. All they could conjure in their minds at that point- together, finally, so long, done waiting, I love you- was that this was what they had waited on for eight fucking years, that this was being one, being whole. That _Christ_, they had missed each other so damn much.

Once he had completely sheathed himself inside, Takaya didn't know if he was going to make it much longer. He had never felt so much, so complete. Mihashi inhaled and exhaled quickly and heavily below him, his own heart slamming into his chest. "Ren… Oh, God, you feel so wonderful…"

"Don't make me wait anymore!" Mihashi cried, holding on to Abe for dear life. "D-don't ever make me wait again…"

Abe dared to make that first thrust, and the rest was history. Blissful, wonderful, unparalleled history. They were at the pinnacle of their lives then, to love one another without anyone to hold them back, to be physically connected, and to feel good with the one person who could make them cry, laugh, and everything in between. Though usually not verbal people in the bedroom, they cried out each other's names, heavily and loudly.

It usually took them a while to meet climax, but the absence from sexual activity limited them on their stamina and after only a few more passionate movements and long kisses, they simultaneously released- their muscles clenched, their realities short circuited, and when they both opened their eyes to look at one another in the afterglow, Abe caught a long trail of tears falling from his lover's eyes.

He reached down and kissed both eyes shut. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, worriedly.

Mihashi shook his head. "No." he replied simply. He arched his back to reach for a soft kiss. After it broke, Abe collapsed on his side next to the blonde, and pulled him in to a gentle embrace.

"I forget what pain is when I'm with Takaya…"

Abe snorted a tired laugh. "As cheesy as that sounds, I have to agree." he kissed Mihashi's hair before closing his eyes. His fingers gently making lines down Mihashi's back as he held him, Abe felt exhaustion catch up to him at long last. "I'm happier then I've ever been, right now." and he meant it. "I love you." he said.

Mihashi smiled against Abe's chest and kissed it, complete. "I love you too, Takaya…"

The human body takes an average of seven minutes to fall completely asleep. Within two, both men were passed out, warmth in their hearts and their loved one beside them.

* * *

The third floor was quiet. Silent even. So few employees were allowed access on the third floor that it very rarely carried even the slightest of sound waves between it's walls. It became eerie, in a sense, to some of the few that walked into the hall from the elevator to find it broodingly still.

But when the elevator opened, the hallway found more sound then it had in a while.

"Stop following me."

"I can do whatever I want."

"You're not allowed on this floor, Tajima, go back up. I'll get in trouble."

"D'aww, poor Captain!" Tajima chuckled. "C'mon, Azusa, loosen up!"

Immediately, the captain began to fluster and stutter. "Az- Azu- do _not _call me by my first name!"

The shorter of the two, freckles sprinkled across his tan cheeks, laughed joyfully. "I _love _when you make that face!"

Hanai growled and stomped out of the elevator just as it was beginning to close. Tajima followed him, much to his captain's chagrin.

"Seriously, Hanai, loosen up a bit. You're such a bore."

Said bore rolled his eyes as he stomped through the hallway. "If it's not dangerous or sexual, _everything _is boring to you."

Tajima thought on this for a bit before stopping behind Hanai, who was now entering a code into a pad beside a grey door with a warning message in Japanese that authorized persons only were allowed past this point.

"Yeah, I guess that's kind of true." Tajima replied finally. "Ooh, can I come in?!"

"_No_, Tajima." Hanai flew his pointer finger towards the door. "Can you read Japanese?"

The freckled boy nodded, smiling, as if it were a genuine talent that very few possessed. "I can also read the Japanese in the S.W.I.M. Code of Operation. Section 97.5a says that if you grant me personal permission and enter it in your logs, I can come with you." As he said this, his smile never broke. Hanai had never wanted to strangle someone in his life. "Considering that I _am _part of a defense unit and therefore _official _S.W.I.M. property."

Hanai had his palm read and the door slid open. "I'm not giving you permission to get in here. You'll destroy something."

Tajima groaned in obviously sarcastic defeat. "Ugh. Fine, Captain, you win." he turned his back, and because Hanai knew Tajima better then he would've liked to admit, he waited before entering to see what else the freckled man had up his sleeve.

"I promised Mizutani I would tell him the rest of the Hong Kong story anyw-"

"Fine, _fine!_" Hanai exclaimed, grabbing Tajima by the shirt collar and dragging him in the room with him. "If you're gonna threaten me with reliving _that _nightmare, you can fucking come in- but just this once, damn it, I mean it."

"Yeah!" Tajima hollered in victory. "And it was not a nightmare, Captain, you enjoyed every minute of it."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"I did n- I'm not playing this game with you."

"Did too."

Hanai groaned in agony and embarrassment as he forced the conversation to a halt. Tajima always did this to him, made him feel like a lesser person without really meaning to. Tajima had the power to make even the most confident of leaders melt to scum but was a bit too empty-headed to know how to use it.

They started walking then, lights flashing on to light their way through the room as they moved. "Motion censored lighting?" Tajima asked. "I must admit I'm impressed."

Hanai scoffed, the two of them still in motion towards a computer at the center of the room. "The only thing you should be impressed by is this." he said, motioning to the machine. "It has files on every person of interest we've ever had to work with or work against."

"It doesn't have a screen. Is it one of those expensive holographic ones?" Tajima asked in genuine fascination. Hanai nodded, straight-faced. "Woah."

The captain booted the computer up and the holographic screen flew up, completely loaded and ready to work, not requiring any more than a second to load. Tajima continued to eye it widely.

"You're going to get this information in briefing anyway, so there's no harm in letting you see this…" he tapped a few things with his fingers on the system's hard keyboard and the screen eventually opened to a screen of headshots, six angry men staring back at the two of them.

"These are our targets." Hanai said. "Their home base is stationed in Russia, but we're not one hundred percent sure that they're all currently there." Tajima nodded in response.

"On the left side, at the top, Naoto Kaguyama." Hanai brought the man's profile to a larger scale, and classified information lit up in a bullet list to the right of the guy's headshot. He had a thin layer of dark hair, and his eyes were large and actually rather cute.

Tajima snorted back a chuckle. "I'm going to assume that looks can be deceiving." he said, laughing lightly. "That guy can't be anywhere near twenty-five!"

"He's thirty." Hanai said, looking at Tajima with the straightest of faces. To the gaping mouth and wide eyes he received as a response, Hanai grinned. "I know." He brought up some information- birthplace, birth date, etcetera, and began rambling again. "He's actually a really talented mechanic and electricity controller. So yes, looks can be quite deceiving."

Tajima whistled. "I don't think I've ever met one of those electric-type people." he said. "I've heard of them, but I thought they were just rumors. I bet he can jack someone up."

Hanai nodded. "If you get wet in anyway, then yes, he probably can. Moving on."

Tajima shuddered at the thought of electrocution, and was taken slightly aback when he saw the next face that Hanai brought up. "Hey, isn't that…"

"Kyouhei Akimaru, yes." said Akimaru had light brown hair and glasses, and his eyes looked like that which once held life but no longer did. Tajima could almost bring himself to pity the man. "Shape shifter. But you all ready knew this."

Tajima sighed. "Yeah. I saw him once or twice back in the day. Great shape shifter." he muttered. "I think he's one of the last ones, too. Maybe that's why he's on the bad side?"

Hanai shook his head. "No, he's on the 'bad side'," he repeated mockingly, causing Tajima to scowl. "because of this guy."

The next photo brought up was that of a man that was seemingly attractive, still not horrifying but much more intimidating then the past two men before him. Dark hair covered his eyes and a scowl painted his face- he had a mug of a predatory feline, sharp eyes that seemed to be able to watch you wherever you went.

Hanai cleared his throat, as if saying the name hurt him. Tajima looked up to see his captain's eyes slightly weaker then they were a moment before. "Motoki Haruna." Hanai said. "He's what every superhuman fears to fight- a manipulator."

The freckled man's eyes widened to an almost impossible shape. "Oh god, I thought those people were just myths." he said, shocked. His bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brow, and when he looked up to see Haruna again, he saw him completely differently- this man was much more terrifying now that Tajima knew what he could do.

Fear coursed through him, but he tried his best not to let it show externally- a manipulator, he which had the ability to get into someone's mind and use that person's powers against the victim's will, was one of the most feared people a superhuman could ever come in contact with. Something about being invaded in the mind and being used without being conscious of it gave Tajima the absolute creeps.

"D-do you think that Akimaru guy…"

"We know he did." Hanai said. "That's why I said, that he was on their side because of Haruna."

The shorter of the two felt his heart hit the pit of his stomach. He was speechless after that.

Hanai felt Tajima's discomfort and changed the picture to the next man on their list. As if the heartbreaking scene before him had never happened, Tajima immediately snapped out of it upon seeing a familiar face and loudly exclaimed blasphemous profanities.

"Holy shit! Oh my _god_! Holy fucking _shit!_"

"You don't stay in a sympathetic mode for very long, do you?"

"Oh my… wow, _really?! _Him! Of all people!" If Tajima's voice ever got any louder or higher then it was right now even once on this trip, Hanai would probably have to sedate him. "I mean _holy shit_!"

"Yeah, your old fighting buddy." Hanai brought up his information and sighed. "Kazuki Kawai."

"I am _heartbroken_."

"No you're not, Tajima."

"Ok you're right, but Mizutani is gonna be. We only helped them out a few times before we separated, but he loved that guy. Oh fuck please don't tell me Junta's here too-"

"No." Hanai cut him off, trying to calm him. "Junta… we don't know where Junta is."

Tajima's head snapped in Hanai's direction. "You don't think-"

"I doubt it." Hanai said, sighing, still looking up at Kazuki's serious face. "But it's possible."

Tajima exhaled loudly, trying to calm himself. "Why do you think he's on their side?"

Hanai shrugged. "We honestly have no idea." he said while shaking his head. "I think that's what we're trying to figure out."

"Do you have Junta's file too? We used to fight alongside Kazuki and Junta every now and again, maybe I can help."

"We do, but it's horribly outdated and we have no sources for any of his information. We have insiders on these guys giving us this kind of stuff, if he was in that association in any way, we'd know about it."

"Hmm…" the freckled speedster thought for a brief second. "Well, you got all the dirt on all nine of us. Surely you can get some info on him."

Hanai changed the picture back to the list of six. "We've tried. He's literally nowhere. It's like he never existed."

"So he's dead."

"I seriously doubt that," he replied as he changed the screen. "He's way too good of a fighter."

"Well I hope he's not dead, or Kawai is gonna fucking- aw, hell."

Hanai chuckled lightly at Tajima's response to the newest face on screen. "That's right." Hanai said, confidently. "Roka Nakazowa."

Tajima scoffed. "I ain't scared of that emotionally devoid asshole! You should have seen the shit he put Rio through back in the day!" the genuinely unafraid tone of Tajima's voice forced a smile onto Hanai's lips.

"Apparently he's against us _because _of Rio's death… but if our insider's information is anything to judge by, he's also got a bone to pick with Haruna over some illegal handling from years ago." Hanai tightened his coat around himself. Catching the gesture, Tajima smiled privately to himself- drug talk had always been a sore subject for Hanai. "We're literally standing by to see if the two don't fall out before hell breaks loose."

Tajima nodded. "That would be convenient."

Hanai clicked next to his final man on screen. At this, Tajima cocked his head to the side. "Wait." he muttered. Hanai looked at him suddenly, worried. "What?"

Tajima shook his head. "No, it's nothing… just… he looks familiar."

Hanai gulped. "Well, it's-

The freckled man shrugged. "I mean… it's not the name, it's the face- I've definitely seen him before."

His captain stared at him momentarily, searching Tajima's face for something. The shorter man's reddish brown eyes didn't leave the screen for at least a minute.

Hanai knew he had to, but he didn't want to. "Tajima…"

And then, evident in his eyes, it hit him. "Oh." Tajima interrupted him. "Ok."

It was difficult beyond measure, seeing someone so usually full of energy go down to sullen and sober. His eyes that usually flashed with intensity fell, and the captain knew that if his friend stayed like this for too long, Hanai's heart was going to shatter.

"Tajima, listen…"

"Hey," Tajima interrupted again, looking at Hanai now with a forced smile. "Thanks for showing me this. I need to report my room number."

He turned to leave and Hanai walked after him without a second thought. "Wait, listen… Tajima, come on…"

"I have things to do, Captain! See you later!"

But Hanai grabbed his shoulder, forcing the young man to stop. "I thought you may have saw him when I brought them all up in thumbnails of six… I didn't know that you wouldn't…"

The younger man chuckled, trying to keep his mood light, but still refused to look at his captain. "No, really! I'm fine, I just have things I need to-"

"I was afraid if I told you, you'd get upset and leave." Hanai admitted. "And I know we have our differences but this team needs you, Tajima." He inhaled and took a moment, and when he realized the younger man wasn't going to say anything, he spoke again. "I know that Daichi was your friend…"

"That guy taught me _everything_, Azusa." Tajima muttered miserably, finally turning to look at the taller man. "I thought after Ichihara was killed, he would've been upset but I never dreamed that he would've… and now, after all he did for me I have to… I don't think…"

His eyes were downward, and his face was pale and unsure. Without thinking first, Hanai lightly touched his friend's arm. "He doesn't know what he's doing, Yuuichirou." he assured him softly, desperately trying to bring Tajima back to his self. "You don't even have to target him, you don't even have to fight him, if you help us get to him, we can take care of Daichi."

Tajima shook his head and shook his arm away from Hanai before heading for the door. Upon sensing Tajima standing before it, the door opened for the boy's exit.

Hanai caught him again, and it was then that the younger man became angry. "Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want to do this!"

"If you leave, this team will lose it's strongest member!" Hanai said, grabbing Tajima fully by the shoulders now. "You're the best we've got- better than Abe, than me!" He tried to stare into the freckled man's eyes and talk some sense into him, but Tajima wasn't budging.

"Oh, so now you think I'm some hero? You wont even acknowledge me in front of anyone." Tajima scowled. "After all we went through together, after all we shared, you still don't even like to be around me!"

"That's not important-"

"It is important! You're just using me to fight against my own mentor!"

The taller of the two rolled his eyes. "That's not the _only _reason I want you here, blockhead!"

"Prove it, then!"

Hanai growled under his breath and in evolved into a full shout. "_Fine! _Damn it, Tajima!"

And after he spat those frustrated words, Hanai crashed his lips into the shorter man's, not making too much of a show of the kiss, just doing what he had to do.

He broke the kiss and stared down at Tajima, blushing and fuming. "Happy?!" he asked bitterly.

Slowly, agonizingly, Tajima's eyes slipped into a darker, mischievous tint that Hanai had always known them to be in and a smile crept onto his face. He was back to his old self, now.

Hanai blushed even darker. "I'll take that as a yes."

Tajima chuckled. "The things I do for your affection!" He smiled and laughed, loud and normal, like nothing had ever happened.

"What are you talking a-"

"I'm a speed demon, Hanai, I don't sit still unless I really want to." he winked. And with a sudden realization, Hanai's face grew to an even darker shade of crimson and his eyes widened. He dropped his hands and suddenly, the world hated him all over again.

"You _little-_!"

Tajima grabbed his collar and kissed him once more, and when the kiss was broken his eyes were gleaming as they always were. "Thanks for the pep talk, captain!" And with a laugh he flew out the door, fast as lightning, the echo of his victorious chuckle bouncing through the hallway

Hanai stood there, stunned. Unwilling to believe that Yuuichirou Tajima had outdone him _again_.

"_Damn you, Tajima!"_

* * *

**AN: That update took so long because theres FOUR FUCKING DIFFERENT DRAFTS on my computer right now. I didn't know if I wanted the sex to hot or sweet or both and I finally just settled on this draft. Anywho. Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully we'll have the next chapter a lot sooner. :D**


End file.
